BROS
BROS (also has been written and accepted as BROs,Bros and The Bros) are a British tag team made up of real life brothers Greg Venom and Doctor Ian. Despite being twins, there are major differences between the two. Ian is taller, Greg is faster. Both differ in not only their wrestling style, but also from things such as fashion to music. Wrestling career WHH (1995 -98) Their career began in WHH when both were twenty years old. As a tag team, WHH would also prove to be their most successful venture as they picked up three tag championships. Under the names “Wrestler Ian” and “Wrestler Greg,” BROS was born due to a dodgy 90’s boy band. They rose quickly through the tag ranks, and defeated the then tag champs for the gold “Chaos” – Jackson Steele and Jim Gardner. The two became the quickest ever tag team to win the gold together since debuting. They originally held the tag gold for three months, before being defeated by the Levins Foundation. Following the defeat, BROS slipped off the tag team radar for a few months, but once again they challenged for the gold when a pair of brothers held the gold. The Lee Brothers, better known as the Dragon’s were a marital art specialist tag team where were flying high with the gold. BROS capitalised with their silent almost telepathist understanding with each other and soon became two time tag champs. They held the belts this time for six months before again losing to the Levins Foundation. After a run at singles competition for each, BROS reunited against Team SX. Team SX was a tag team the staff of WHH liked but never got over with the fans, so with the reunited BROS winning the championship, WHH fans went into a wild frenzy. BROS held the championship for just over a month this time, ironically losing the belts to The Dragons. Following defeat, BROS would once again concentrate on singles action. Ironically, at the last Pay Per View for WHH, WHH's Final Destination, the brothers both won singles gold. Ian became WHH World Champion, while Greg became WHH Intercontinental Champion. FSW (2001 -02) In FSW both members of BROS were active almost weekley and despite being the only recognised Tag Team before FSW had started, BROS never once preformed in a tag match together. They were however, part of the Klique with their friend Renegade and together, Greg and Renegade actually became tag team Champions. After so long, Ian (kayfabe) turned on Greg and Renegade, branching out on his own. They also only met inside the ring twice in this period at Saturday Nights' Hostile Takeover. The first was a one on one match which Doctor Ian won but a well fought contest between the two. Within a few years this would be a fantastic feud to grace the UCW for the UCW World Heavyweight Championship. The second was for Greg's Atlantic Championship, a match the elder brother won. They never teamed again until Ian recruited Greg for a new stable just before FSW closed, "The Red and Black. " At the time Ian was feeling underused as a former World Champion and recruited a few of the talented roster members who he felt like him were underused. Unfortunately, this was near the end of FSW and within a month they closed their doors for good. It would be another three years in Underground Championship Wrestling Federation before they would cross paths again and a further four before they actually teamed. UCWF (2005) Before UCWF began, Ian was contacted by Farris Force, UCWF CEO, about joinning the behind the scene staff in his new project - the rebirth of Underground Championship Wrestling. Ian, as General Manager, went out of his way to get Greg to sign in UCWF and Greg had the honour of being in the first match to compete in a UCWF ring. He was also the first victor. However after the match Greg was attacked by an unknown figure, which would later be revealed to be Ian. Greg, who was severely injured was unable to compete for another year, where BROS would meet in UCW again. Although by the time UCW would come around, BROS would make up to each other and bury the hatchet Greg would make sure he would never forget what would happen. UCW (2006, 2007 - 2008) In 2006, Ian began his search for a new home in wrestling. He returned to UCW, where only a year before he had a fall out with management. Hot on his heels and following his recovery from injury, Greg decided to come back to work. Although his wounds were healed, Greg had himself a pain killer problem, but that was yet to be revealed. As BROS reunited, they began to dominate the UCW Tag Team division similar to that of WHH. At Obsession 2006, BROS were scheduled to take on Rage and Hawk for the Tag Team Championship in the Millenium Stadium, Cardiff. However, circumstances was against the brothers and the Tag Champions quit UCW. Instead, Ian was put into the World Championship match while Greg went into the Number One Contenders match, with both brothers winning their respective matches. MCW (2008, 2011 -2012) MCW was BROS most successful place as a Tag Team since WHH, not only did they pick up singles gold but for the first time in ten years they held the Tag Team Championship. They won the gold at the MCW Pay Per View Purgatory in a tag team triple threat match. They had to take on the reigning champions Kaplan James and Seth Cage and Luke Tanner and Christopher Jacobs, who was an old tag partner of Doctor Ian himself. For the next several months, BROS dominated the tag division, defeating all comers, even the well known Fame and Fortune (Angelica Jones and Meagan Collins). However, when their contracts ended, the two headed back to UCW, leaving their Championships behind. When MCW reopened in 2011, both members of BROS signed up again hoping to once again dominate the Tag Team division. However, other than one brief appearance together in the Dedication Royal Rumble match, they are yet to team. After joining a stable known as the Syndicate BROS were then handed a chance to win gold again by taking on Kirsta Lewis and Rayne Young, although Young was injured he was replaced by Dawn Lohan. BROS came out the victors and won the Whitecloud Tag Team gold. They would go on and hold these titles until Any Given Night where they were defeated by Jackson Adams and Russell Wheatland. SCCW (2009 -10) With Ian on a short term contract, BROS would only have one match together in SCCW. The pair lost to SCCW Tag Team Champions War Machine in their only match together. Greg, on a much longer contract, would go on to have a very successful time in SCCW, where he became the "All-Barrie Champion." AsylumSE(2015-) Since 2015 both Greg Venom and Doctor Ian have become popular for their radio show / Podcast. They do both however still actively compete but with a lighter schedule. They have both appeared in ULW dark matches but are set to compete as a Tag Team in AsylumSE at their Cardiff show in July 2015. BROS came away victorious against the Tag Team Champions, this match also saw BROS team for the first time in about five years. BROS, who were road agents for ULW would find themselves without a job following ULW shutting its doors in mid January 2016. This started a rumor that BROS were set to return to Asylum to compete for them on a more regular basis in the near future. In Wrestling Move List Coming Soon Championships and Honours *'Wrestling Headquarters Haven' :*WHH Tag Team Champions (x3) *'Motor City Wrestling' :*MCW Tag Team Champions :*MCW Whitecloud Tag Team Champions Enterance Themes *''"Your Sexy Beast" by Kushinator (2015-)'' *"One Night Only" by Saliva (2012-2015) *"TNT" by AC/DC (2010-2012) *Everybody's Screaming by Lostprophets (2008 -2010) *"When Will I Be Famous?" by Bros (1995-2001) Triva * The original Tag Team name for BROS was going to be Brother's Beyond but Greg told he Ian that he didn't like it because it made the them sound gay. *The name BROS came from an eighties British boyband of the same name although that is pronounced Bross *The most recent Spelling BROs was thought up by SCCW superstar Myke Adams Spelling The Name Officially, BROS is pronounced Bros. However, there is a general confusion about why it has been written in capital letters throughout their career. Although nothing has ever been officially confirmed, BROS has been thought to mean; *'B'''rothers '''R'eally 'O'n 'S'ong *'B'''randers '''R'eally 'O'n 'S'ong *'B'''rothers '''R'ocking 'O'n 'S'tage However, because it is also written an accepted as Bros, BRO's and BROs, it is generally understood that the meaning behind the name is nothing more than brothers. BROS Podcast In January 2015 the brothers announced via social media that they would be starting a podcast together. Although no plan has yet been put down it is expected to cover the wrestling industry today as well the brothers own successful careers. The first episode of the podcast was launched on the 8th February 2015 Noteable Pages *Newbridge Wrestling School *Greg Venom *Doctor Ian *The Rat Pack *Nina Estra *Taylor Monroe *Natalie Estra *Eli Legacy *Hannah Jones * Clay Colton Category:Tag Teams